von_bastille_bis_waterloowikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Andoche Junot
Biographien. (1807) Politisches Journal nebst Anzeige von gelehrten und andern Sachen. Herausgegeben von einer Gesellschaft von Gelehrten. Hamburg in der Hoffmannschen Buchhandlung. Jahrgang 1807. (1810) Cabinett von biographischen Gemälden der merkwürdigsten Personen aus der neuesten Zeitgeschichte. Gesammelt und herausgegeben von Karl Stein. Berlin 1810. Bei Friedrich Maurer. (1811) Moderne Biographien, oder kurze Nachrichten von dem Leben und den Thaten der berühmtesten Menschen, von Karl Reichard. Leipzig, 1811. In Commission bey Peter Hammer. (1817) Arthur, Herzog von Wellington. Sein Leben als Feldherr und Staatsmann. Nach englischen Quellen, vorzüglich nach Elliot und Clarke, bearbeitet und bis zum Sept. 1816 fortgesetzt. Leipzig und Altenburg: F. A. Brockhaus. 1817. Der General Junot. :Eine biographische Skizze. Der erste Ruhm des Generals Junot datirt sich, wie das besondre Zutrauen, welches Napoleon ihm schenkt, und wovon seine ehrenvolle Ernennung zum Oberbefehlshaber der zur Besetzung des Königreichs Portugall vorrückenden Armee ein neuer redender Beweis ist, aus der Zeit der Belagerung von Toulon, der Junot sehr jung beiwohnte. Er eröffnete hier seine kriegerische Laufbahn durch einen charakteristischen Zug des ihm eigenen hohen Muthes. Der Chef seines Corps bedurfte eines Tages eines Soldaten, der sich mit persönlicher Aufopferung für das Vaterland dazu bestimmen wollte, mitten durch das feindliche Feuer eine wichtige Depesche nach einer etwas entfernten Batterie zu überbringen. Junot stellte sich das, legte den Weg unter Kanonenkugeln, die ihn mit Erde bedeckten, zurück und erreichte glücklich und wohlbehalten das Ziel. Dieses Beweis der Unerschrockenheit begründete seinen Ruf. Sein Hauptmann wünschte ihm zu seiner Tapferkeit mit den Worten Glück. "Junot, du bist jezt nur noch ein bloßer Sergeant; aber ich sage dir vorher, daß diese nämliche Compagnie dich einst zu ihrem Befehlshaber haben wird." Die Folge dieser biographischen Nachricht wird zeigen, ob die Vorhersagung erfüllt worden ist. Bei dieser Belagerung von Toulon wurde Junot Bonaparte bekannt, der ihn, als er Obergeneral geworden war, als Adjudanten an seine Seite rief. Junot folgte ihm nach Italien, und zeichnete sich unter seinen Augen durch Züge der größten Unerschrockenheit aus. Er nahm an den bekannten Gefechten von Lonado und Castiglione Antheil, und ward unter die tapfersten Officiere der Armee gezählt. Die Oesterreicher wollten nach dem hartnäckigen Kampfe bei Lonado ihren Rückzug über den Mincio bewerkstelligen. Um dies zu verhindern, beorderte der General Bonaparte seinen Adjudanten, den Brigade Chef Junot, sich an die Spitze seiner Compagnie der Guiden zu stellen, die Oesterreicher zu verfolgen, ihnen bei Desenjano den Vorsprung abzugewinnen, und sie dadurch zu nöthigen, sich auf Salo zurückzuziehen. Als Junot zu Desenjano ankommt, stößt er auf den Obersten Bender mit einem Theils seines Uhlanen-Regiments. Ohne sich bei dem Nachtrab aufzuhalten, nimmt er einen Umweg zur Rechten, greift das Regiment in der Fronte an, verwundet den Obersten, den er zum Gefangenen machen wollte, und nachdem er sechs Menschen zu Boden gestreckt hat, wird er selbst niedergeworfen, in einen Graben gestürzt und durch sechs Säbelhiebe verwundet, von denen glücklicherweise keiner tödtlich war. Mit der Stärke seiner Seele und dem glühenden Eifer der Jugend erwartete Junot kaum, daß seine Wunden sich schlossen, um zu neuen Gefahren zu eilen. Sowol in diesem Feldzug als in dem darauf folgenden und bis zu dem Augenblick, da der Vorhang auf der Kriegsbühne in Italien fiel, fuhr er fort sich auszuzeichnen, indem er immer höher in der Achtung und dem Zutrauen des Obergenerals stieg. Als der Eroberer Italien die Expedition nach Aegypten unternahm, war Junot unter der Zahl der Tapfern, die sich dazu drängten, und er ward auch von Bonaparte dazu ausersehen, dem Großmeister von Malta, der bei der Erscheinung der Franzosen einen Waffenstillstand begehrte, die Bewilligung dieses Vorschlags zu überbringen, wenn sich der Großmeister zu der Präliminärbedingung einer Unterhandlung über die Uebergabe des Platzes verstände. Der Waffenstillstand wurde auf 24 Stunden geschlossen, und bald nachher war die Insel in Französischer Gewalt. Die Erzählung von Junots Thaten in Aegypten würde eine Beschreibung der merkwürdigsten Scenen dieses interessanten Feldzugs seyn. Denn er war immer da, wo die Gefahr am drohendsten war. Nach der Eroberung von Aegypten ward die Expedition nach Syrien beschlossen. Junot, der nunmehr Brigade-General war, führte ein Commando bei der Division Kleber, welche die Avantgarde der Armee bildete. Weder durch die Beschwerlichkeiten des Marsches noch durch den brennenden Durst, den die Soldaten in der Wüste litten, muthlos gemacht, marschirte sie zuerst gegen Jaffa, welches drei Tage nach der Eröffnung der Laufgraben mit Sturm genommen wurde. Der Besitz von Jaffa erleichterte den Marsch der Französischen Armee nach Saint Jean d'Acre. Während Napoleon Bonaparte mit den Operationen wider diese Festung beschäftigt war, erfuhr er, daß eine beträchtliche Anzahl von den Mammelucken des Ibrahim Bey und den Janitscharen von Damascus sich in Bereitschaft setzte aufzubrechen, um über den Jordan zu gehen, sich mit den Arabern zu vereinigen, und alsdann die Armee vor Acre anzugreifen, indeß Ghezar unter dem Schutze des Feuers der Englischen Kriegsschiffe Ausfälle machen sollte. Schon hatte sich dieser Haufen auf den Höhen von Lubi vier Meilen von Nazareth gegen Tabarié zu formirt, als ihm der General Junot mit der zweiten leichten Halbbrigade und den drei Grenadier-Compagnien den 19ten entgegenrückte, welche zusammen ungefähr 300 Mann ausmachten, wozu noch ein aus verschiedenen Corps zusammengesetztes Recognoscirungs-Detaschement von 160 Pferden kam. Gegen 10 Uhr Morgens wurden die Mamelucken unweit Kaft-Kana auf dem Gipfel der Höhen von Lubi bemerkt. Junot stellte seine tapfre Schaar auf einem flachen Hügel, welcher die Ebene beherrschte in Schlachtordnung Die Araber, 2000 an der Zahl, hielten den Fuß dieser Anhöhe besezt, und versperrten ihm jeden Rückzug, während eine eben so große Anzahl von Mamelucken und Turkomannen von oben angriff. Junot folgte jezt nur den Umständen. Er focht mit einer Ruhe und Kaltblütigkeit die dem Anführer und den Soldaten große Ehre machten. Der Kampf währte bis 3 Uhr Nachmittags. Die Türken erneuerten zu wiederholten malen mit der ihnen eigenthümlichen Heftigkeit die Angriffe; die Franzosen, die von allen Seiten Fronte machten, empfingen diese Anfälle mit dem Bajonnett, und mit der Ruhe des wahren Muths. Die Türken und Mamelucken ließen in diesem Gefecht, fünf Fahnen in den Händen der Franzosen, und büßten 5 bis 600 Mann ein. Der General Junot erreichte immer kämpfend allmählich die Höhen bis Nazareth. Unter den Officieren, welche den Truppen das Beispiel einer seltenen Unerschrockenheit gaben, bemerkte man den Brigade-Chef Duvivier, der sich schon in Italien durch seine Heldenthaten berühmt gemacht hatte, und späterhin in Aegypten im blutigen Treffen von Abukir den Tod der Tapfern starb. Die Nachricht von dem bei Nazareth errungenen Siege verbreitete sich bald ins Französische Lager. Der Gneral Kleber erhielt den Befehl sogleich aufzubrechen, sich mit dem General Junot zu vereinigen, und ihm bei der Vernichtung der Feinde behülflich zu seyn. Nach dem Treffen von Berg-Tabor, zu dessen glücklichen Ausgange Junot viel beitrug, war es Bonaparte's erste Sorge, die Handlungsweise der dreihundert Tapfern die unter den Befehlen ihres neuen Leonidas so ruhmvoll bei Nazareth gekämpft hatten, bei der Rückkehr ins Lager auf eine hervorstechende Art zu ehren. Er ließ bei der Parole bekannt machen, daß ein Preis, bestehend in einer Medaille, 1200 Franken am Werth, auf das beste Gemälde von dem Gefechte bei Nazareth gesezt werden solle. Beim Rückzuge der Französischen Armee aus Syrien befand sich Junot an der Spitze ihrer Avantgarde. Er verbrannte verschiedene Magazine, besezte mehrere Oerter, und nahm nachher an dem Treffen von Abukir einen thätigen Antheil; seine Unerschrockenheit entsprach hier den früher gegebenen Beweisen des Muths, und sein Kleid ward im Gefechte von Kugeln durchlöchert. Einige Zeit nachdem Bonaparte Aegypten verlassen hatte schiffte Junot sich mit dem General Dumuy ein. Sie landeten zu Mahon, wo sie 18 Tage Quarantäne hielten. Dann kam der General Junot nach Paris, wo er Bonaparte an der Spitze der Regierung fand, und von dem Oberhaupte des Staats die Aufnahme erhielt, die seinen Talenten und Diensten gebührte. Bald nachher wurde er zum Commandanten von Paris, und im Anfange des nächsten Jahrs zum Divisions-General erhoben. Nach seiner Rückkehr in Frankreich sah Junot das Beeifern der Künstler, seinen Sieg von Nazareth zu feiern. Eine Commission von 15 Mitgliedern, unter denen sich der im Gemälde dargestellte General Junot selbst befand, erkannte dem Mahler Gros den Preis zu. Der General Junot hatte mit dem Commando in Paris große und wichtige Pflichten übernommen. Er wußte sie zu erfüllen. Als Bonaparte das Consulat auf Lebenszeit übernahm, wünschte ihm der General Junot in Namen der Pariser Nationalgarde dazu Glück, und versicherte ihn in der bei dieser Gelegenheit gehaltenen Rede, daß keiner unter ihnen sey, der nicht sein Leben für seinen ersten Consul aufopfern wolle. Eine gleiche Ergebenheit bezeigte er bei der Errichtung des Kaiserthums in Frankreich. Napoleon belohnte ihn dafür. Der General Junot wurde Großofficier der Ehrenlegion und General-Oberst der Husaren. Als der Prinz Murat im Jahr 1805 das Gouvernement der Französischen Hauptstadt niederlegte, um ein Corps der von Napoleon befehligten großen Armee anzuführen, übertrug der Kaiser dem General Junot interimistisch diese wichtige Stelle. Und dieser verwaltete sie so zur Zufriedenheit des Monarchen, daß Junot auch nach der Rückkehr desselben, und während des neuen 1806 ausgebrochenen Krieges wider Preußen und Rußland, Gouverneur von Paris blieb. Jezt hat der Französische Kaiser dem General Junot das Commando über die zur Besetzung von Portugall durch Spanien marschirende Armee vertraut; eine Expedition, die wahrscheinlich in diesem Augenblicke schon ausgeführt ist, und deren Wichtigkeit und weitere Folgen sich nicht berechnen lassen. Der General, Herzog von Abrantes. Der General (Junot), Herzog von Abrantes. Der erste Ruhm des Generals Junot datirt sich, wie das besondere Zutrauen, welches Napoleon ihm schenkt, und wovon seine ehrenvolle Ernennung zum Befehlshaber der zur Befestigung des Königreichs Portugal vorrükkenden Armee ein neuer redender Beweis war, aus der Zeit der Belagerung von Toulon, der Junot sehr jung beiwohnte. Er eröffnete hier seine kriegerische Laufbahn durch einen charakteristische Zug der ihm eigenen hohen Muthes. Der Chef seines Corps bedurfte eines Tages eines Soldaten, der sich mit persönlicher Aufopferung für das Vaterland dazu bestimmen wollte, mitten durch das feindliche Feuer eine wichtige Depesche nach einer etwas entfernten Batterie zu überbringen. Junot stellte sich dar, legte den Weg unter Kanonenkugeln, die ihn mit Erde bedeckten, zurück, und erreichte glücklich und wohlbehalten das Ziel. Dieser Beweis der Unerschrockenheit gründete seinen Ruf. Sein Hauptmann wünschte ihm zu seiner Tapferkeit Glück. "Junot, du bist jetzt nur noch ein bloßer Sergeant; aber ich sage dir vorher, daß dieselbe Compagnie dich einst zu ihrem Befehlshaber haben wird." Die Folge dieser biographischen Nachricht wird zeigen, ob die Vorhersagung erfüllt worden ist. Bei dieser Belagerung von Toulon wurde Junot Bonaparte bekannt, der ihn, als er Obergeneral geworden war, als Adjutanten an seine Seite rief. Junot folgte ihm nach Italien, und zeichnete sich unter seinen Augen durch Züge der größten Unerschrockenheit aus. Er nahm an den bekannten Gefechten von Lonado und Castiglione Antheil, und ward unter die tapfersten Officiere der Armee gezählt. Die Oestreicher wollten, nach dem hartnäckigen Kampfe bei Lonado, ihren Rückzug über den Mincio bewerkstelligen. Um diese zu verhindern, beorderte der General Bonaparte seinen Adjutanten, den Brigade-Chef Junot, sich an die Spitze einer Compagnie der Guiden zu stellen, die Oestreicher zu verfolgen, ihnen bei Defenzano den Vorsprung abzugewinnen, und sie dadurch zu nöthigen, sich auf Salo zurück zu ziehen. Als Junot zu Defenzano ankömmt, stößt er auf den Obersten Bender mit einem Theile seines Uhlanen-Regiments. Ohne sich bei dem Nachtrabe aufzuhalten, nimmt er einen Umweg zur Rechten, greift das Regiment in der Fronte an, verwundet den Obersten, den er zum Gefangenen machen wollte, und nachdem er sechs Menschen zu Boden gestreckt hat, wird er selbst nieder geworfen, in einen Graben gestürzt und durch sechs Säbelhiebe verwundet, von denen glücklicher weise keiner tödtlich war. Mit der Stärke seiner Seele und beim glühenden Eifer der Jugend erwartete Junot kaum, daß seine Wunden sich schlossen, um zu neuen Gefahren zu eilen. Sowohl in diesem Feldzuge als in dem darauf folgenden, und bis zu dem Augenblicke, da der Vorhang auf der Kriegsbühne in Italien fiel, fuhr er fort sich auszuzeichnen, indem er immer höher in der Achtung und dem Zutrauen des Obergenerals stieg. Als der Eroberer Italiens die Expedition nach Aegypten unternahm, war Junot unter der Zahl der Tapfern, die sich dazu drängten, und er ward auch von Bonaparte dazu ausersehen, dem Großmeister von Malta, der bei der Erscheinung der Franzosen einen Waffenstillstand begehrte, die Bewilligung dieses Vorschlages zu überbringen, wenn sich der Großmeister zu der Präliminärbedingung einer Unterhandlung über die Uebergabe des Platzes verstände. Der Waffenstillstand wurde auf 24 Stunden geschlossen, und bald nachher war die Insel in französischer Gewalt. Die Erzählung von Junots Thaten in Aegypten würde eine Beschreibung der merkwürdigsten Scenen dieses interessanten Feldzuges seyn. Denn er war immer da, wo die Gefahr am drohendsten war. Nach der Eroberung von Aegypten ward die Expedition nach Syrien beschlossen. Junot, seit dem 9ten Januar 1799 Brigade-General, führte ein Commando bei der Division Kleber, welche die Avantgarde der Armee bildete. Weder durch die Beschwerlichkeiten des Marsches, noch durch den brennenden Durst, den die Soldaten in der Wüste litten, muthlos gemacht, marschirte sie zuerst gegen Jaffa, welches drei Tage nach der Eröffnung der Laufgräben mit Sturm genommen wurde. Der Besitz von Jaffa erleichterte den Marsch der französischen Armee nach Saint Jean d'Acre. Während Napoleon Bonaparte mit den Operationen wider diese Festung beschäftigt war, erfuhr er, daß eine beträchtliche Anzahl von den Mammelucken des Ibrahim Bey und den Janitscharen von Damascus sich in Bereitschaft setzte, aufzubrechen, um über den Jordan zu gehen, sich mit den Arabern zu vereinigen, und alsdann die Armee von Acre anzugreifen, indeß Shezar unter Schutze des Feuers der englischen Kriegsschiffe Ausfälle machen sollte. Schon hatte sich dieser Haufen auf den Höhen von Lubi, vier Meilen von Nazareth, gegen Tabarlé zu, formirt, als ihm der General Junot mit der zweiten leichten Halbbrigade und den drei Grenadier-Compagnien der 19ten entgegen rückte, welche zusammen ungefähr 300 Mann ausmachten, wozu ein aus verschiedenen Corps zusammengesetztes Recognoscirungs-Detaschement von 160 Pferden kam. Gegen 10 Uhr Morgens wurden die Mammelucken unweit Kast-Kana auf dem Gipfel der Höhen von Lubi bemerkt. Junot stellte seine tapfere Schaar auf einem flachen Hügel, welcher die Ebene beherrschte, in Schlachtordnung. Die Araber, 2000 an der Zahl, hielten den Fuß dieser Anhöhe besetzt, und versperrten ihm jeden Rückzug, während eine eben so große Anzahl von Mammelucken und Turkomanen von oben angriff. Junot folgte jetzt nur den Umständen. Er focht mit einer Ruhe und Kaltblütigkeit, die dem Anführer und Soldaten große Ehre machten. Der Kampf währte bis 3 Uhr Nachmittags. Die Türken erneuerten zu wiederholten Malen mit der ihnen eigenthümlichen Heftigkeit die Angriffe; die Franzosen, die von allen Seiten Fronte machten; empfingen diese Anfälle mit dem Bajonnett, und mit der Ruhe des wahren Muthes. Die Türken und Mammelucken ließen in diesem Gefechte, fünf Fahnen in den Händen der Franzosen, und büßten 5 bis 600 Mann ein. Der General Junot erreichte immer kämpfend allmählich die Höhen bis Nazareth. Unter den Officieren, welche den Truppen das Beispiel einer seltenen Unerschrockenheit gaben, bemerkte man der Brigade-Chef Duvivier, der sich schon in Italien durch seine Heldenthaten berühmt gemacht hatte, und späterhin in Aegypten im blutigen Treffen von Abukir den Tod der Tapfern starb. Die Nachricht von dem bei Nazareth errungenen Siege verbreitete sich bald bis ins französische Lager. Der General Kleber erhielt den Befehl, sogleich aufzubrechen, und Junot bei der Vernichtung der Feinde behülflich zu seyn. Nach dem Treffen von Berg-Tabor, zu dessen glücklichen Ausgange Junot viel beitrug, war es Bonaparte's erste Sorge, die Handlungsweise der dreihundert Tapfern, die unter den Befehlen ihres neuen Leonidas so ruhmvoll bei Nazareth gekämpft hatten, bei der Rückkehr ins Lager auf eine hervorstechende Art zu ehren. Er ließ bei der Parole bekanntmachen, daß ein Preis, bestehend in einer Medaille, 1200 Franken am Werth, auf das beste Gemälde von dem Gefechte bei Nazareth gesetzt werden solle. Beim Rückzuge der französischen Armee aus Syrien, befand sich Junot an der Spitze ihrer Avantgarde. Er verbrannte verschiedene Magazine, besetzte mehrere Oerter, und nahm nachher an dem Treffen von Abukir einen thätigen Antheil. Seine Unerschrockenheit entsprach hier den früher gegebenen Beweisen des Muthes, und sein Kleid ward im Gefechte von Kugeln durchlöchert. Eine Zeit, nachdem Bonaparte Aegypten verlassen hatte, schiffte Junot sich mit dem General Dumuy ein. Sie landeten zu Mahon, wo sie achtzehn Tage Quarantäne hielten. Dann kam der General Junot nach Paris, wo er Bonaparte an der Spitze der Regierung fand, und von dem Oberhaupte des Staates die Aufnahme erhielt, die seinen Talente und Diensten gebührte. Bald nachher wurde er zum Commandanten von Paris, und am 20sten November 1801 zum Divisions-General erhoben. Nach seiner Rückkehr in Frankreich sah Junot das Beeifern der Künstler, seinen Sieg von Nazareth zu feiern. Eine Commission von funfzehn Mitgliedern, unter denen sich der im Gemählde dargestellte General Junot selbst befand, erkannte dem Mahler Gros den Preis zu. Der General Junot hatte mit dem Commando in Paris große und wichtige Pflichten übernommen. Er wußte sie zu erfüllen. Als Bonaparte das Consulat auf Lebenszeit übernahm, wünschte ihm der General Junot im Namen der Pariser Nationalgarde dazu Glück, und versicherte ihn in der bei dieser Gelegenheit gehaltenen Rede, daß keiner unter ihnen sey, der nicht sein Leben für seinen ersten Consul aufopfern wolle. Eine gleiche Ergebenheit bezeigte er bei der Errichtung des Kaiserthums in Frankreich. Napoleon belohnte ihn dafür. Der General Junot wurde Großofficier der Ehrenlegion und General-Oberst der Husaren. Als der Prinz Murat im Jahr 1805 das Gouvernement der französischen Hauptstadt niederlegte, um ein Corps der von Napoleon befehligten großen Armee anzuführen, übertrug der Kaiser dem General Junot interimistisch diese wichtige Stelle; und dieser verwaltete sie so zur Zufriedenheit des Monarchen, daß auch nach Rückkehr desselben und während des neuen 1806 ausgebrochenen Krieges wider Preußen und Rußland, er Gouverneur von Paris blieb. In der Mitte Novembers 1807 rückte er, an der Spitze eines spanischen Armeecorps in Portugal, und am 30sten dieses Monats in die Hauptstadt des Landes ein, das der Prinz Regent Tages zuvor verlassen hatte, nahm das Königreich in Besitz für Frankreich und proklamirte sich als General-Gouverneur desselben. Der Kaiser ernannte ihn, zur Belohnung der Geschicklichkeit, mit welcher er das ihm anvertraute Corps durch die unwegsamen Pässe bei Abrantes führte, zum Herzoge von Abrantes. Er lebte dann in Portugal, und die ersten Zweige der öffentlichen Staatsverwaltung waren ihm untergeordnet; er repräsentirte die Person seines Kaisers, bis er die bekannte, für Frankreich ehrenvolle, Convention (30sten August 1808) mit den Engländern schloß, Portugal räumte, und sich mit seinem Corps nach Frankreich zurück begab. Von hier ging er auf Befehl seines Monarchen für seine Person wieder nach Spanien, während sein Corps zu derselben Bestimmung eilend, ihm folgte. Er begleitete mit andern ausgezeichneten Befehlshabern den Kaiser bei seinen Siegen und bei dem Einzuge in Spaniens Hauptstadt. Darauf führte er, gemeinschaftlich mit dem Herzoge von Treviso, den Befehl bei der Einschließung von Saragossa, wo die Außenwerke bald genommen wurden; am 2ten Januar 1809 begann dann die förmliche Belagerung, welche erst vom Marschall Moncey, und darauf vom General Junot geleitet wurde; doch war die Einschließung mehr eine Berennung als Belagerung zu nennen, da man noch mehr Geschütz erwartete, um das Bombardement zu beginnen. Junot mußte sich anfangs auf die Eroberung der Außenwerke beschränken; er nahm das Kloster St. Joseph und den Brückenkopf der Huerda ein. Als der Marschall Moncey, (Herzog von Conegliano) erkrankte, erhielt Junot den Befehl über das dritte Armeecorps; am 20sten Januar 1809 übernahm der Marschall Lannes, Herzog von Montebello, den Oberbefehl über die Belagerungs-Armee. Als Saragossa gefallen war, erhielt er den Oberbefehl über ein Corps, das der großen Armee in Oesterreich zur Reserve diente, und am Main zugleich als Observations-Corps postirt war. Durch eine Kaiserliche Dotation erhielt er im Jahr 1808 das Amt Agathenburg im Hannöverischen als jährliche Rente von 35,000 Franken. Junot. Junot, französischer Generaloberst der Husaren, Grossoffizier der Ehrenlegion, Herzog von Abrantes, gebürtig aus Semur, trat 1792 als Freywilliger unter das Bataillon des General Pille. Er machte sich durch einem Muth, der öfters an die Verwegenheit grenzte, bemerkt, und wurde 1796 Adjutant von Bonaparte, eine Stelle, wo er mehreremahl Gelegenheit hatte, seine Tapferkeit zu zeigen. Er begleitete hierauf denselben nach Egypten, that sich daselbst nicht minder hervor, hauptsächlich in der syrischen Expedition, wo er, mit ungefähr 300 Franzosen die berühmte Schlacht von Nazareth lieferte. Die Regierung verordnete 1801, diese Action durch ein Preisgemählde zu verewigen. Zu Ende des July 1800 erhielt Junot das Platzkommando von Paris, von dem er im |Februar 1804 zu dem Kommando einer Division der Küstenarmee abging. Im Monat August ward er zum Generaloberst der Husaren ernannt, und erhielt den 1. Februar 1805 das rothe Band, so wie nachher den portugiesischen Christorden von dem Prinzen Regenten, bey dem er die Stelle eines Bothschafters bekleidete. Bey dem Wiederausbruche der Feindseligkeiten zwischen Oesterreich und Frankreich verliess er Lissabon, und erhielt, als der Prinz Murat das Gouvernement der französischen Hauptstadt niederlegte, um ein Korps der von Napoleon befehligten grossen Armee anzuführen, interimistisch diese Stelle. Und diese verwaltete er so zur Zufriedenheit des Monarchen, dass er auch nach der Rückkehr desselben, und während des neuen 1806 ausgebrochenen Krieges gegen Preussen und Russland, Gouverneur von Paris blieb. Nach dem Frieden von Tilsit übertrug i m der Kaiser das Kommando über die zur Besetzung von Portugal durch Spanien marschierende Armee: er blieb bis zum September 1808 in Lissabon, dann kehrte er, durch eine Capitulation von den Engländern genöthigt, mit seiner Armee nach Frankreich zurück, worauf er von Napoleon das Kommando eines Corps in Spanien erhielt. Englisches Charakterbild. Dieser sogenannte Herzog von Abrantes (ein altportugiesischer eingegangener Titel) ist der Sohn eines unbedeutenden Kornmäklers zu Orleans, und war bis 1789 bei diesem niedrigen Geschäft seines Vaters angestellt; da er aber aus Liederlichkeit seines Vaters Kasse bestahl, so wurde er aus dessen Hause verstoßen. Er begab sich nach Paris, wo er bald mit einigen Mitgliedern des Jakobinerklubs bekannt wurde und an der Revolution thätigen Antheil nahm. Seine kriegsmännische Beförderung wird so erzählt: Bei der Belagerung von Toulon, wo Buonaparte auch Brigadechef war, fragte dieser während einer starken Kanonade, ob einer um ihn schreiben könne. Junot erbot sich sogleich, und als er eben auf einer Trommel schrieb, bedeckte ihn eine dicht neben ihm den Boden aufwühlende Kugel mit Staub. Unerschrocken bemerkte er ganz ruhig, er brauche ja Sand zu seinem Briefe. "Sie sind ein wackrer Kriegsmann, rief Buonaparte; wie kann ich Ihnen dienen?" "Geben Sie mir eine Beförderung, sagte er,'' ich will sie verdienen." Er ward sogleich Unterofficier, und von Buonaparte zur Ordonanz gewählt, und zeigte solche Fähigkeiten und Kaltblütigkeit, daß er bald Officier ward. Bei der Uebergabe von Toulon zeichnete er sich durch Hinmetzelung derer, welche die Britten begünstigt hatten, aus. Als Buonaparte als Terrorist verhaftet ward, theilte Junot sein Schicksal; aber auch sein Schützling war er; denn als Buonaparte 1796 Feldhauptmann ward, wurde Junot sein Adjutant. Durch alle italienische Feldzüge zeichnete er sich durch Erfahrung und Tapferkeit, wie durch seine republikanischen Fehler aus. Auch in Aegypten nahm er thätigen Antheil, und als er 1802 nach Paris zurückkam, wurde er sogleich Divisionsgeneral, und bald nachher Statthalter von Paris. Er war Fouchés geschickter Mithelfer bei allen Erpressungen, Tyranneien und Grausamkeiten, die jener als Polizeidirector beging. 1805 gab er seine Befehlshaberstelle auf und heirathete eine albanische Prinzessin. Als Lasnes aus Portugal zurückberufen worden war, ward Junot statt seiner nach Lissabon gesandt. Seine Sitten und sein Ansehn sind, wie seine Herkunft und Erziehung - grob, gemein und kenntnißlos. Zeitungsnachrichten. :1812 ''Vom Mayn, vom 10ten März. Durch Stuttgardt sind am 29sten Februar und 1sten März französische Kouriere nach Wien, und der General St. Cyr ist nach München gereist, wo auch der Herzog von Abrantes (Marschall Jünot) bereits eingetroffen ist. Vermischte Nachrichten. Vor Kurzem wurde gemeldet, daß sich in Oberitalien und Illyrien Truppenkorps zusammenzögen. Zum Kommando derselben scheint der Herzog von Abrantes bestimmt zu seyn. Quellen und Literatur. *Politisches Journal nebst Anzeige von gelehrten und andern Sachen. Herausgegeben von einer Gesellschaft von Gelehrten. Hamburg in der Hoffmannschen Buchhandlung. Jahrgang 1807. *Cabinett von biographischen Gemälden der merkwürdigsten Personen aus der neuesten Zeitgeschichte. Gesammelt und herausgegeben von Karl Stein. Berlin 1810. Bei Friedrich Maurer. *Moderne Biographien, oder kurze Nachrichten von dem Leben und den Thaten der berühmtesten Menschen, von Karl Reichard. Leipzig, 1811. In Commission bey Peter Hammer. *Arthur, Herzog von Wellington. Sein Leben als Feldherr und Staatsmann. Nach englischen Quellen, vorzüglich nach Elliot und Clarke, bearbeitet und bis zum Sept. 1816 fortgesetzt. Leipzig und Altenburg: F. A. Brockhaus. 1817. *Allgemeine deutsche Zeitung für Rußland. No. 63. Mittewoch, den 13. März 1812. Junot 1798 Jun 1801 Jun Junot Junot Junot Junot Junot Junot 1804 Jun 1805 Jun